Skyclan's Journey
by Scribe-of-a-Thousand-Words
Summary: Four clans have made their home around the lake, but the fifth clan now faces a trek far longer and more perilous than theirs ever was...
1. Chapter 1

**SKYCLAN**

 **Leader**

Squirrelstar - Ginger she-cat with white markings and green eyes. (Robinpaw)

 **Deputy**

Dawnflight – White she-cat with green eyes. (Blazepaw)

 **Medicine Cat**

Larkfeather – Pale brown she-cat with white paws, bib and blue eyes. (Juniperpaw)

 **Warriors**

Owlwing – Brown tom with amber eyes. (Thrushpaw)

Oakleaf – Black tom with white oak leaf marking on forehead and blue eyes.

Stormcloud – Blue/gray she-cat with silver eyes. (Nightpaw)

Bluefire – Blue/gray she-cat with fiery blue eyes. (Spiritpaw)

Moonflow – Silver she-cat with bright green eyes' (Silverpaw)

Birdflight – Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Duststorm – Yellow tom with brown stripes and dark blue eyes. (Flamepaw)

Snowflash – White she-cat with hazel eyes.

Hazeldance – Gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Robinpaw – Brown she-cat with red breast and gold eyes.

Thrushpaw – Brown tom with silver eyes.

Flamepaw – Dark ginger tom with olive green eyes.

Spiritpaw – Ginger she-cat with silver markings and eyes.

Juniperpaw – Mottled silver and red she-cat with misty green eyes.

Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Nightpaw – Black tom with yellow eyes.

Blazepaw – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Queens**

Lionheart – Golden brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Oakleaf's kits; Goldenkit - Golden brown she-cat with blue eyes and Sootkit - Black tom with green eyes

Leopardheart – Golden she-cat with black spotted fur and green eyes, mother of Owlwings kit Echokit - Silver and black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders**

Mintspeckle – Fawn coloured she-cat with white markings and green eyes.

Briartangle – Brown tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader**

Stormstar - Black tom with grey eyes

 **Deputy**

Rosepool - Cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Moonface - Dark gray she-cat with a white face and green eyes

 **Warriors**

Rabbitleap - Lilac tom with a white bobtail and amber eyes

Foxflash – Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Redpaw)

Leafclaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cherryheart – Tabby she cat with amber eyes

Cindersway – Grey tom with yellow eyes (Flowerpaw)

Crowfur - Black tom with yellow eyes. (Duskpaw)

 **Apprentices**

Flowerpaw – Small brown she-cat with blue eyes

Redpaw - Orange brown tom with green eyes

Duskpaw – Orange brown she-cat with grey eyes.

 **Queens**

Goldendrop - Golden she-cat with cream paws and aqua eyes

 **Elders**

Pinefur - Dusky gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader**

Swallowstar - Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy**

Jayheart - Black tom with grey eyes (Spiderpaw)

 **Medicine Cat**

Featherflight - Pale brown she-cat with green eyes (Rabbitpaw)

 **Warriors**

Darkfoot – Black she-cat with grey eyes (Fernpaw)

Paletail - Dark silver tom with a silver tail, silver paws, and copper eyes (Ravenpaw)

Pebblestep - Dark silver tom with hazel eyes and silver paws

Silverclaw – Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Kestrelpine - Pale brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Ravenpaw – Black she-cat with silver eyes.

Spiderpaw – Long-legged black tom with silver eyes.

Fernpaw – Pale brown she-cat with light green eyes

Rabbitpaw – Pale brown tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

Goldendawn – Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Silverclaw kits: Twilightkit – Dark grey tom with amber eyes, Morningkit – Golden tom with amber eyes

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader**

Honeystar - White she-cat with golden stripes and amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Spectersky – White & black bullseye tabby she-cat with one copper & one hazel eye

 **Medicine Cat**

Starwhisper - Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Silentfoot - Mottled tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes (Leappaw)

Dapplefang - Mottled tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes (Streampaw)

Bumblewing - Golden tom with green eyes and black tiger tabby stripes

Skyflight - White bullseye tabby she-cat with one copper eye and one hazel eye

Poolstorm - Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Raincloud - Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Rushfoot - Grey tom with amber eyes

Silverdapple - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Minnowstream - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Leappaw - White she-cat with golden stripes and blue eyes

Streampaw - White she-cat with golden stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens**

Ravenwing - Black she-cat with pale yellow eyes, mother of Rainclouds kits: Talonkit - Dark grey tom with amber eyes, Deerkit - Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Ivyleap - Gray she-cat with green eye's, mother of Dapplefang's kit: Swiftkit - Mottled tortoiseshell Tom with green eyes

 **Elders**

Nightstream - Black tom with pale yellow eyes

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader**

Stalkingstar- Large dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Aspenpelt - Cream she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Tansyflower - Brindled tabby she- cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Toadleap - Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Appletail - Cream tom with blue eyes

Shadeclaw - Grey tom with amber eyes

Nightblossom - Black she-cat with grey paws and yellow eyes

Pineheart - Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Thistlepatch - Brindled tabby tom with unruly fur and amber eyes

Shadowpool - Blue black she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Sunrisepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tawnypaw - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Pearnose - Cream she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadeclaw's. kit: Poppykit Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Autumnleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Toadleap's. Kits; Sakerkit - Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes, Blackkit - Black she-cat with yellow eyes, Patchkit - Black and white tom with green eyes

 **Elders**

Darkmoon - Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Dawnpelt - Cream she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **ROGUES**

Breeze - Tall and muscular cinnamon she-cat with black mottling. She has long fur, and her eyes are copper.

Frost - Pretty black she-cat with white mottling like snow with copper eyes; tall like her sister. Viper(kit) - Dark grey she-kit with black mottling and white paws and tail tip, has green eyes. Asp(kit) - Buff coloured tom with copper eyes. Slightly darker tiger tabby stripes & short fur. Adder(kit) - Buff coloured tom with green eyes.

Darkwillow - Small black she-cat with incredibly dark blue spots and green eyes,

Misty - Grey-Blue She-Cat

Flynn - Sand coloured Tom

Sparrow - Young Brown Tabby Tom

Flint - Dark Grey Tom

Blaze - Reddish Brown she Cat

* * *

 **KITTYPETS**

Pepsi - Havana she-cat with a red and blue collar and blue eyes

Melody - Havana she-cat with white neck, a pale blue ribbon around her neck, and blue eyes

* * *

 **Hi everyone I thought I'd give people a chance to SYOC (submit your own character-or cat in this case!), I have all the cats I need for Skyclan, but cats for any of the other four clans will be considered, or Starclan if you like. Please don't submit cats with "super powers". Rogues, Loners and Kittypets allowed. Just submit your cat as a review. No 'rules' other than that, have fun :)**

 **If you aren't sure how to write your cat out, you can use this form**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance** **:**

 **Family: (ie parents/mate/kits(if kits say whether full grown or not))**

 **Rank:**

 **Any Extra Info:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starclan's p.o.v**

Two cats sat side by side in silence, perched on an high outcrop of cliff overlooking Starclan's territory.

"Leafstar." mewed the broad shouldered ginger tom.

"What is it Sharpstar?" asked the she-cat.

"They can't stay here, and you know it." Sharpstar growled. The way he said it, made clear that the cats had discussed this before.

"We survived the rats, they can survive now." Leafstar hissed, dismissive. "Or are you suggesting that they are weaker than we were?"

"I'm saying no such thing! But there comes a time when keeping a territory is not worth the lives that will be lost. Skyclan has only gotten stronger, but it cannot survive this fight."

Leafstar finally bowed her head in acceptance, face set in a frown, before amusement flashed in her eyes "Squirrelstar would love to hear us making decisions for her clan wouldn't she?"

"It's no laughing matter she's got a temper worse than the crankiest elder when it comes to Skyclan." growled Sharpstar amused as well. "But you know she'll accept what we have to say if it's for the good of her clan and it is, even you know it. They're chasing all the prey away as well as killing cats. The clan can't survive. If they stay they will die." His face was sad, but his voice firm.

"Yes you're right." Leafstar sighed, her eyes glazed over for a second. "I'm just sorry to have to leave. Firestar helped us to settle here, it's our home, where we belong."

"We can build a new home somewhere else." Sharpstar mewed softly. "I will go and talk to Squirrelstar."

"Good luck." Leafstar offered.

"I just hope I'm right." whispered Sharpstar too quietly for Leafstar to hear as he walked away.

* * *

Leafstar sat alone in a beautiful clearing, the cool breeze ruffling her fur.

 _"Silver and gold will come side by side to save their clan, but their journey will not end there. they will mend what has been broken, four will become five once more, when blood paints the sky and fire claims the lake."_ a voice whispered. Leafstar looked around quickly but there wasn't anyone there. The clearing was deserted.

She jumped as a few leaves fell from the trees above, twirling in graceful arcs before landing softly at her feet, then it hit her. The leaves shouldn't be falling. StarClan was a place of eternal green-leaf. That proved, beyond any doubt, Skyclans' time here had indeed come to an end. Even Starclan could no longer survive here.


	3. Authors Note

Hey all sorry not a new chapter, my PC got fried during a storm so can't update at the min and all the chapters I'd written were on it. I think its just the power/battery that's broke so I should be able to get it fixed, if not I'll try to get everything back off the hard drive. Sorry again!!! Scribe


End file.
